


Here Without You

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, References to Depression, sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: Life has been good for the bulls at Nina's Flower Farm, until one day sadly Bones passes away from an unknown cause. Guapo doesn't take Bones's death well at all. He's depressed and wants to know why his best friend died.





	1. Taken So Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ferdinand fic, hopefully I can complete it. Sad story ahead, brace yourselves.

Life at Nina's and Juan's Flower Farm had been peaceful and easy, until that tragic day. The day when Bones died. They had all gone to bed the night before not thinking anything bad would happen. Unaware that the morning would be greeted with a tragedy, one that was unexpected and sudden. When that fateful morning had arrived, everything seemed normal, all the bulls had awoken and had gotten up and around, all except one; Bones. Which was odd, Bones was normally one of the first ones up.

Guapo had entered the living room where Bones had decided to sleep the night before, the little bull was lying on his stomach with his legs tucked under him and his head outstretched, thinking his friend was still asleep, Guapo nudged his shoulder with his nose, not getting a response, he tried again a little harder, then noticing something was wrong, he stopped mid-shove. He felt with his nose that, instead of pliant warm loose movement that he had expected, his friend's body was cold and stiff.

 Still confused and not wanting to believe what his instincts were telling him, Guapo moved back and tried nudging his friend's head. Bones's head didn't move or loll around like it normally would by a gentle shove, it remained stiff on his stiffened outstretched neck. The bigger bull knew then that his friend was gone, dead. Unable to stand the sudden departure of his dear friend, the big bull let out a loud, long, pain-filled bawl. Nina, Juan, the other bulls and Lupe came running into the living room at the loud cry and were faced with a sad sight.

Guapo was whimpering and still shoving at Bones's cold body, trying desperately and unsuccessfully to wake him. Nina and Juan rushed forward, Juan knelt down beside the bull's head and put his hand in front of Bones's nose feeling for breath, when he didn't feel anything he placed a hand on the tiny bull's face and feeling the coldness, he knew the bull was gone. Lowering his head sadly, he stood up and turned to his daughter.

"He's gone, Nina. He's died." Juan said as Nina's eyes filled with tears and she fell forward into her dad's arms, crying loudly.

Valiente signaled to Ferdinand with his head, both large bulls with tears in their eyes, moved around the two humans and began gently prodding the distraught Guapo and escorted him out of the house gently, he went compliantly with very little fight, crying all the while. Once the largest bulls were out of the house, Lupe and Angus moved forward, Angus put his head against Bones's head and began pushing while Lupe grabbed his tail and pulled, together the goat and bull moved their deceased friend's body outside. Nina and Juan followed with Maquina behind them.

When they were all outside, Nina pulled away from her dad and collapsed beside the dead bull and just hugged him, sobbing, wishing that it wasn't real. Juan, the other bulls and goat could only stand nearby and watch, wondering what had caused this sudden death, they knew it wasn't from old age, all the bulls were roughly around the same age and not very old, in the prime of their adulthood, Bones had been the youngest, so why and what had caused him to die? There were no answers. And even then answers would not bring their dead friend back to life. He was gone.


	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guapo is mourning the loss of his best friend, unaware that his friend's spirit is trying to get his attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this doesn't turn out too confusing for anyone.

Hours crawled by at such a slow pace, they may as well have been turned into days. Guapo had long since cried himself dry of any tears, and yet he continued to cry without tears unable to stop. He's best friend was gone, dead and he was so shocked by his grief that he couldn't bring himself to accept it, even as Bones's body disappeared under the dirt that has been dug out for his grave. Even after everyone had left the gravesite, Guapo remained sitting by the mound that his friend was buried under and tried to piece together why his friend had died so suddenly. No matter how many excuses his mind came up with, none of them fit, his friend was gone and why he had died would be a question that would remain unanswered.

As the day carried on at a snail's pace, the other bulls would come by and check on Guapo, Ferdinand was the most concerned about Guapo, he had seen Bones cry over Guapo when Guapo had been taken to the chophouse, and now to see Guapo in such deep mourning, knowing that this time there was not going to be a miracle of Bones being brought back to life, because unlike what had happened when Ferdinand had found Guapo still alive in the chophouse, Bones was dead and no sort of luck or miracle would bring him back. The large bull carefully stepped up beside the grief stricken Guapo,

"Guapo? Are you alright?" Ferdinand asked gently

Guapo sniffed lightly and after a long moment answered, "No, my best friend is dead, nothing is alright." his tone was dull and his voice shook and was hoarse from how dry his throat was from lack of water and because of how long and hard he had cried.

"I'm sorry Guapo, I miss him too, we all do." Ferdinand said as he began to turn away, knowing there was nothing else he could do for his friend except to check on him every now and again. "Let us know if there's anything we can do to help." Ferdinand said as he walked away leaving Guapo to mourn in peace.

Guapo was so lost in his grief that he didn't notice the ghostly apparition sitting next to him. Nor did he hear the whisper of the apparition as it called his name trying to get his attention, he just stared blankly at the grave. The apparition moved around hoping that movement would get the grieving bull's attention but the efforts were in vain, Guapo never even looked up or acknowledged the ghostly figure.

As night drew near, Guapo finally stood up and giving the grave one last heartbroken look, he turned away and headed towards the house. Still unaware he was being watched by a figure that was just as confused by his own death as everyone else. The ghostly figure watched on sadly as his friend ignored him and turned away, knowing now that Guapo didn't know he was there, the ghostly apparition vanished, like he was never there.


End file.
